sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Force (Dimitri Chronicles)
The Chaos Force is a metaphysical realm that is the source of all Chaos energy. Although this realm is thought to be impossible to reach by substantial manners, it is either through a link or the usage of mythical artifacts both Mobians and humans are able to draw this magical energy to use it in various ways. The ultimate fate of Chaos-wielding deities is to dissolve in this realm. Although rare, several users of Chaos energy roam Mobius until today. Terminology © to Archie Comics. This version, however, belongs to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray, in order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Overview Manifestations Within this canon, the Chaos Force is a realm above the time-space of infinite planes of existence, meaning it is used in countless worlds and known through several other names and forms. One conceptual manifestation of this realm can be seen from the Virtual Zone, an adjacent dimension created by the Ancient Walkers. While the Virtual Zone is a vast empty space with a dream-like landscape, it contains a small cliff where the Chaos Force can be seen below as a limitless ocean of Chaos energy. The turbulent sea of Chaos energy has three colors representing each polarity. The positive eastern part of the ocean of energy has faint shades of pink while the negative western part has faint shades of purple. The largest part where both ends meet in the middle is golden and contains the standard Chaos energy. The ultimate fate of Chaos-wielding deities is to throw themselves into such sea and assimilate, like the Ancient Walkers did. Since it is limitless Chaos energy at its most pure, it is unknown if even the most powerful of deities can resist having their individuality stripped away whilst coming in direct contact with it. Polarities Positive and Negative Chaos Energy The Chaos Force has two aspects that live in harmony: positive and negative, both of which can be extracted separately by those with an imperfect or advanced connection to this realm. Advanced users with kind hearts can summon their positive counterpart while those with nefarious intentions summon their negative power with more ease. Although neither kind is stronger than the other despite common belief, their effects on the tangible world slightly differ from one another. Standard Chaos energy is what results from the singular combination of the two aspects: a far more powerful, though unstable kind of power that is more difficult to control. It is said that the only method of overpowering those that control this energy is controlling a higher amount of it, but this remains unconfirmed. Connections In the continuity, there are three kinds of Chaos users: those with a natural connection, an imperfect connection, and those that are granted a temporary connection via supernatural means. * Natural Connection: Has access to the Chaos Force's supply of energy without external sources. * Momentary Connection: Has access to Chaos Force with external sources. * Imperfect Connection: Limited access. Can only summon either positive or negative Chaos energy. Those with a natural connection are considered a rarity among Chaos users. Legends mention that having a natural connection means their fate is intertwined with the fate of the world itself, though the little amount of research behind it suggests it could also be hereditary or forcefully implemented in one's genetic components. Unless there is divine intervention, these permanent connections cannot be improved further. The only exception were the Ancient Walkers, who achieved godhood through the Chaos Emeralds alone due to their unprecedented knowledge and lost discoveries about the artifacts' nature. One could argue that Chaos deities such as the Ancient Walkers, Enerjak, and Aurora merely are beings with a stronger connection than most. Theoretically, one who has a better connection than them could surpass them, as shown when the Twilight Shard, a manifestation of the negative polarity of Chaos Force and the darkest emotions of the world's population, easily overthrew the first Mobian gods in ancient times. Users Natural * Ancient Walkers * Aurora * Enerjak * Rikai the Hedgehog Momentary * Zahra the Hyena Imperfect * Madam Weiss * Twilight Shard Sources Chaos Emeralds The Chaos Emeralds are seven diamond-shaped gems that are said to turn thoughts into power. Each grants the user a momentary connection to the Chaos Force, allowing them to utilize Chaos energy themselves. Using multiple Chaos Emeralds at the same time allows for a better access to the metaphysical realm. When the seven Chaos Emeralds are gathered, a miracle is said to occur. Users are granted a nigh-invulnerable golden-colored transformation that makes the user become the embodiment of the Chaos Force, having access to its unlimited amount of magical energy for a long, however finite amount of time. Prolonged exposure to their chaotic radiation triggers a small chance for targets to gain an imperfect connection to the Chaos Force themselves. Their origins are shrouded in mystery. The first ones to discover and utilize them were the Ancient Walkers, who later ascended and became the first Mobian gods. It is mentioned in legend that the Chaos Emeralds were gathered by the Golden Champion in their battle with the Twilight Shard. As of the events of ''Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness, ''their existence is thought to be religious legends. Since the seven Chaos Emeralds are scattered throughout the world every time they are used together, many organizations have attempted to create locators to track down their energy for them to be found. Category:Guides/Advice